Red Monkey of Konoha
by AGTD-Iron Fist
Summary: It wasn't the Kyubi that had attacked Konoha, it was the Yonbi. With the Four Tailed Monkey sealed inside him, watch as how Naruto forges his own path towards becoming a shinobi who is respected, feared, and loved. Strong but not Godlike Naruto. No bashing. [Naruto U. x Fem. Haku]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my very first fanfiction to ever be posted online. I'm new to this site so please bear with me. First and foremost, Naruto will have a more different appearance within this story. He'll look exactly like Menma from 'Road to Ninja'. I've always thought it would be so much more badass if Naruto had been given black hair with red eyes. In this fic, Naruto will be the Jinchurriki of Son Goku. Read, review, and enjoy! I always welcome constructive criticism.**

 **-I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1: Beginnings.

"GET HIM!", screamed an obviously drunken man wielding what seemed to be a wooden club. The man was part of a mob who were no different than him. This mob consisted of roughly 20 people, all of whom were wielding makeshift weapons as well as blazing torches. This group of people were clearly chasing something, or rather, someone. The target of the sadistic mob was just a little boy, no older than the age of five. The boy had spiky black hair with piercing scarlet eyes. The boy's clothing (if you could even call it that at this point) had been stained with dirt and what seemed to be dry blood, and his shorts had been no exception. As fast as his premature legs could have carried him, the boy had been running away from this group of people, who had their faces plastered with either unfitting smiles or pure rage.

"WHY? What the hell did I ever do to you?! Just LEAVE ME ALONE", the boy had screamed. Usually, his segregation had just consisted of daily beatings and scorn, but never had he been sought out by more then four people, carrying weapons no less. Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears.

"SO THE DEMON SPEAKS HUH?"

"KILL HIM"

"BURN HIM", the villagers all had words to say on the subject of how they were going to finally kill this boy.

'Is no one going to help me? Does no one hear me? Why is this happening to me? Please kami, if you're out there, please save-', the boy's thoughts had been interrupted as he tripped over his own feet. 'Shit.', was the only word that came to his mind. As soon as he fell, the Konoha residents pounced on the young boy like a pack of wolves to a defenseless sheep. The villagers had screamed in joy of hearing the little boy's bones snap, they had screamed feeling their metal stab through innocent flesh, and they had cackled to greater lengths when the boy finally ceased to make any noise, but that had not stopped them. They just kept on going, beating this child to what they thought was beyond death. How wrong they were.

'My body hurts. my legs hurt, my head hurts, everything hurts. Is this all I'll get out of life? Same routine, for as long as i can remember. When are they going to stop?', the boy was slightly succumbing to the pain. He was getting used to it.

The beating and blood went on for another ten minutes until the villagers were positive the young black haired boy had died.

"Good riddance, filthy demon.", The civilians were proud of themselves. They turned around and started to all walk away, believing what they had done was honorable.

'No more. No more pain. No more tears.', these thoughts washed over the boy's mind as he willed himself to get up. Every cell in his body had told him to stay down and die but he wouldn't listen. He begrudgingly pulled up, propping himself against the wooden fence with his left hand and gave himself more leverage with his right hand resting on his knee. Blood was spilling profusely from his head and lips so much that he had to close his left eye and let the blood run over it. With all the strength he could muster, he yelled, " HEY! BRING YOUR CHICKEN SHIT BEHINDS BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE YET.". The same villagers that had walked away from with badges of accomplishment stopped dead in their tracks, turning around in slight fear. Had this battered child survived? Of course he did, he's a "demon".

'What...in the world...', the villagers simultaneously thought. One unfrightened soul decided to speak up. "So gaki, you want some more? Fine then, I'll _personally_ make sure I go home with your head on a stick". All twenty mob members started to ran toward him, all with malicious grins. "KILL THE DEMON BRAT!". At the sight of this, the five year old could not help but smile. With new and profound valor, the young boy roared at the top of his lungs, looking up to the sky:

"I'M NARUTO FUCKING UZUMAKI. I WILL NOT GO DOWN LIKE THIS. I WILL BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE AND MAKE SURE NO ONE **EVER** FEELS THE PAIN I HAVE FELT. I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, BELIEVE-", he was cut short. The vicious mob had reached him and the member who had promised to make a kabob out of him, struck the young Uzumaki straight across the face with his torch. With a small dud, Naruto's body had struck the ground, unable to move any longer no matter how much willpower he may have.

'I guess this is it for me...at least when I die, I don't have to deal with this shit any longer.', Naruto thought as he was about to black out.

The man had went in for a second strike with his torch, however, before he could make contact with the yet to be unconscious boy, his hand was stopped.

"Yare Yare, now what's all this ruckus I hear? People are sleeping you know". A man with gravity defying silver hair had stopped the impending death blow.

"Who the fuck are you? Move cyclops, this doesn't concern you", the man had said. What he failed to realize though, was that his mob he previously had with him, was now shaking in fear. They new who this "cyclops" was. "Th-That's Hatake Kakashi! RUN!". And the mob fled, dropping their makeshift weapons in the process. The man identified as Kakashi however, did not let go of the man he currently had in his control. He first glanced at Naruto, and then went back to the scum who was now shivering in fear and pain as the jounin's grip had broken his forearm. Naruto was in disbelief. Someone had actually come to help him?

After piecing together the events that had happened, Kakashi just stared furiously at the man currently in his iron grip. The jounin's killer intent was almost physically visible.

"You're not worth it. Leave. If I ever see you again, I'll make you crumble beneath my feet and have you believe death would be a blissful escape." And with that, Kakashi threw the still drunken man across the dirt path, sending him running with his tail between his legs.

Kakashi walked up to the beaten down child, and picked him up with both arms. "You're safe now Naruto."

Naruto could feel the warmth of this man, and decided to finally knock out, asleep in the jounin's arms. Although Naruto was ignorant to this fact, the sharp senses of one of Konoha's finest caught that Naruto's wounds were slowly but surely starting to heal. On to the hospital they go.

-ooo-

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

 **Drip-Drip-Drip**

Naruto slowly began to regain consciousness, however, no matter how much failed to remember from the previous night, he could sense that wherever he was, this place was abnormal. Slowly getting up in his tattered clothes, Naruto came to the realization he didn't remember anything from the night before.

'What the hell, what is this place?', Naruto thought. The place he had woken up to looked similar to that of an underground sewer, but more...sinister. It was built like a tunnel, having only two directions, forward or backwards. What surprised him the most was that he was _standing on water._

'HOLY CRAP. I'M STANDING ON WATER!', as if it were on pure instinct, Naruto got over his excitement and ran forward, only to come to a halt as the "sewer" tunnel opened up. Naruto looked up in amazement as he was standing in from of twelve _extremely_ large bars, that reminded him of a jail sail.

'Now I'm really confused. How do I get out?!', said the black haired boy, with visible anxiety welling up within him.

" **So this is my jailer...how pathetic."** , boomed a loud, deep voice filled with rage and disappointment.

Naruto now frightened to the extreme yelled, "AAAAHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!". Naruto had fell back onto his ass out of pure fear.

 **'Tch, he's also uptight. Damn you, Yondaime'.**

Deciding that now would be a good time to reveal himself, the mysterious voice finally came into view behind the large cage. As he walked closer and closer to Naruto's line of sight, the only thing his eyes could do were widen in confusion and fear. This was not what he was expecting. Standing before him was a giant red gorilla like beast with dull fangs coming out of the corners of with mouth. The ape had golden eyes and four monster like tails protruding out of his back side. He was so shocked on finally seeing what the appearance behind the voice was, he just had to pinch himself.

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream *huff*huff*".

 **"Kid, it's embarrassing just looking at you. Stand up so I can explain what's going on."** , commanded the hulking ape.

Naruto did exactly as told. However unfortunate his past beatings from villagers were, they had given him the ability to discern friend from foe. No matter how frightening the beast was, he could tell that the being meant no harm.

"All right, I'm listening, but I'm going to sit down, this explanation of yours is going to take a while, no?". As saying this, he took a seat on the water, giving his full attention to the being in front of him.

 **'Hmmm, he may be a brat, but he's a lot more attentive than I thought'.** And with a slight chuckle, the biju began to explain, using his abilities to project images of the occurrence of the night that he had been sealed into the boy. **"All right then. First and foremost, my name is Son Goku. I'm what you humans call, "biju". Five years ago, my mind had been taken over by a man with unforgettable red eyes. I was pulled from my home in the forest and was sent to come as a berserker to your village. I had no control over my actions, all I had felt was complete, and utter rage. It was complete chaos for your village, I killed hundreds, possibly thousands, of innocent shinobi and citizens. The one who had stopped me was the current Hokage at the time. To be honest, I was surprised at the oppression he gave me. My main abilities consist of using the land below me and the fire within me, you humans now call it "Yonton"** _(lava release)_ **. Out of all of my biju brethren, I am physically the strongest." 'Though that damn octo-ox brother of mine will never admit it'. What caught me off guard the most was the yondaime's speed. It was almost as if he were teleporting. Here's the kicker kid, that same Yondaime who stopped me, is your father. He had sacrificed his life in order to seal me away. Seal me away into his only child. That child is you. Naruto Uzumaki. However, you use your mother's maiden name as it's own. The Yondaime knew if you kept his namesake, you'd be hunted by shinobi from all nations. Fact of the matter is, your father gave his life to seal me away into your body. This is actually your mindscape. That's what both of your parents wanted, for you to be the hero of the village. While being sealed into you, my consciousness returned to me. From that moment forth, I silently swore to myself that I'd help you grow to become someone worthy of holding the title "Hokage". That's the story kid.**

Goku was actually taken aback by Naruto's reaction. The black haired boy had shown no sign of surprise. He had just sat there with a serious expression on his face. Finally, he spoke, "So that's why everyone hates me. Huh, at least now I have some answers, thanks Goku.". The look on the yonbi was that of awe. **'I just gave him a monologue of why he's called a demon ape, and the brat doesn't even flinch...Interesting..."**

 **"Naruto, is none of what I had just told you astonish you in the slightest?",** Son was confused. Keeping his normal expression Naruto calmly answered, "Nah, not really. All my life, I've been scorned, shunned, and beaten. At that point, all I wanted were answers, and you gave them to me. I don't harbor any hate for everybody who's done me wrong, I can't imagine what they went through, and what they must have felt, knowing that the being who killed many, is harbored inside somebody so close in proximity to them. And I already made a promise to myself and Jiji to become the Hokage and change the Leaf's ways. I don't go back on my word. Never." Naruto had spoken with such confidence that the biju could do nothing but laugh.

 **"HAHAHA. Kid, you've got a bright future ahead of you. I wish you could've made contact with me earlier, it's been a painful five years, what with me witnessing your beatings. And yes, as you grow older and train, my strength and elemental abilities will also be apart of you. Now that we have made contact for the first time, I'll now be able to communicate with you through your mind.".** With that said, both of them grinned at each other, glad to have someone they can call a partner, and a friend. A good three minutes later, muffled voices could be heard echoing through the area.

 **"Looks like you're finally starting to wake up kid"**

"Seems so. I'll be looking forward to training with you Goku!", and with that, Naruto had turned around and walked away, ready to back to reality.

"Wait, this is my mindscape right? This is too depressing.", and with a wave of his hand, the dim sewer had turned into an island surrounded by the clearest blue water the Yonbi had ever seen. They were also standing on a sandy island, with four larger than him palm trees had sprouted, with what it seemed like an infinite amount of bananas. When all was done, Naruto gave Son Goku his trademark grin and thumbs up.

 **'Only five years old, and the kid has the maturity of an adult. Can't wait to see how this kid turns out. I'll be sure to whup him into shape.'** , thought the humongous monkey.

"Oh yeah, hey Goku, from what you've shown me, my tou-san had yellow hair and blue eyes, and my kaa-san had red hair and purple eyes. Why is it that I have black hair and red eyes?", Naruto asked, with the greatest of curiousness. Hearing this, the yonbi had just fallen back on his ass in laughter, his left hand on his head, right hand on his stomach. Naruto had just sweatdropped at this action and scratched the back of his head.

'Was it something I said?...'

 **AN!:** Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction. Please read and review! I'm gonna have Naruto have the affinities of earth and fire, with a lava release. He'll also have super strength. He has black hair and red eyes because i just feel making him similar to Menma without whiskers looks a lot better than the classic blonde and blue. Please share as well! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**-I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Declaration and Training!

 _Konoha's Hospital_

After the thrashing Naruto had garnered, he had been hastily brought to Konoha's medical facility. Although reluctant, the death glare the nurses had received from Kakashi himself, they took immediate action in helping the boy. Naruto had been given a bed to recuperate in, as well as gauze infused with medical chakra to be wrapped around his body for the more internal injuries. They were quite staggered when the silver haired jounin had told them the young boy had no need for any casts as his outer injuries/ broken bones had been sufficiently healed. After making sure Naruto was in good hands, he notified the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. After hearing the news from Kakashi himself, the Hokage dropped all of his current activities (paperwork) and shunshined to the hospital almost immediately. Sarutobi had burst through the hospital doors in great rage.

"WHERE IS NARUTO.", he boomed. It was not a question, more of a demand.

"Ho-hokage-same, h-he's in room 204 on the second floor.". The nurse at the front desk could not remember a time where she had been so afraid, even the Yonbi attack five years ago seemed to be more of a party compared to the look on the Sandaime's face.

Without a second of delay, the Hokage rushed upstairs to Naruto's room to find the boy unconscious in a bed, shirtless, with bandages that now had blood stained blots on them. At this point, all of Sarutobi's rage had been gone. Only sadness remained.

'Oh Naruto, you do not deserve any of this. What this village has done to you will take eons to be forgiven...how shameful it is to be the kage of such a place. The blame lies solely on me...', Hiruzen grieved. "ANBU!, GET IN HERE NOW.", and as if on cue, four masked ANBU shinobi had appeared in the room via shunshin, all kneeling down with heads lowered as respect the the powerful individual they call "Hokage".

And with a calm, yet serious demeanor, the Sandaime spoke, "Every ANBU present in the leaf is assigned this task: find the people who did this...and bring them to me.", the last words he spoke held a certain amount of venom within them. However, before the ANBU could leave to fulfill their mission, the black haired boy currently in the hospital had began to wake up. Sarutobi had widened his eyes and stuck his arm out to temporarily stop his ANBU from leaving.

"...*groooaaaannn*...wh-what the...where am I...?", Naruto had finally woken up.

"Naruto!", the old man had quickly ran to his adopted grandson's side.

"Jiji? Where am I? How'd I get here?", Naruto slowly spoke, hands rubbing his eyes.

"Naruto,", the old man began to speak with a hint of sadness, "you're at the hospital. One of my jounin, Kakashi, rescued you from the hands of a vicious mob that was ready to kill you. He brought here.". Following his response, Sarutobi, waved his hand, dismissing his ANBU to continue with their mission.

"Huh, and here I thought, I'd be waking up outside with nosy villagers making fun of me. I just wish Goku could've warned me that waking up would make me this groggy", Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Goku? What are you talking about?", Hiruzen was confused. He expected the boy to be scared to his wits waking up, instead, he was not at all surprised when he was given some answers.

"Goku. You know, my biju.", The boy responded as if this were obvious news. The Hokage's jaw had reached the floor.

"You know about your biju?"

"Yes, we had an entire conversation. He explained to me about why my situation is the way it is. I know everything Jiji, and don't worry, I'm not mad you kept my heritage from me, I can guess that you wanted to wait for me to grow up a little bit first."

Sarutobi could not believe what he was hearing, that much information should've have made the boy furious, yet he just sat there saying he became friends with the four tails himself. 'Is this kid really only five?', Hiruzen thought. And with that thought, he decided to sit by Naruto and listen to him.

"Naruto, what exactly are you feeling right now?"

"...Relief. All this time, I just thought this isolation and hatred from everybody was just out of the blue. I never knew why. I was too sad to be angry, all I wanted were answers. When I woke up, I remembered why I ended up here in the first place. After talking with Goku and recalling all my pain and suffering, all I want now is to be ninja, now more than ever. I used only want to be a ninja for power and exacting revenge, but now, I want to be a ninja to protect the village I care about. Sure, most of my life has been filled with pain, and I'm _positive_ pain will continue to come, but I do have some good memories as well, like eating ramen for the first time at Teuchi ji-san's, my first kiss on the cheek by Ayame nee-chan, meeting you, and now, the reminder that at least some shinobi in the village don't harbor any hatred for me. Kakashi, you said his name was? Anyways, I'm glad to have met all of you. I'm happy.", the black haired boy said, with his trademark signature grin, flashing at the Hokage.

'Minato my boy, your son has grown. I know he'll become a respected kage someday.'. Hiruzen could not feel anything but content for the boy. The red eyed child had been speaking like an adult, and all it did was amaze the old man.

"Well Naruto,", said the Sandaime with a smile, "you want to take this hat from me one day right? Then go for it. Become a ninja."

Standing up on his bed while rubbing his index finger under his nose, Naruto yelled with confidence, "Hehe! Jiji! Remember this moment now cause this is the last moment you will ever see me as a powerless child! Next time you see me, my **Yoton** will be snatching that Hokage position from you! BELIEVE IT!"

Sarutobi could not help but laugh, as he was glad to see the boy genuinely happy.

"Oh and jiji, I have a request, it's about ninja stuff, about training in my abilities"

Sarutobi was not surprised, he figured the boy would want to start training as soon as possible. "Dont' worry Naruto, as soon as your star the academy next year, I'll some of my best ANBU-", he was cut short.

"No thanks Jiji, but my request is seven years. In seven years time, I'll be twelve. That's when other kids my age will be graduating right? I want seven years to myself, just to train with Goku. I'll go to the Academy for the graduation exam, but I want to show everyone what I can do. But I need time to myself."

Sarutobi could tell be the adamant expression on the boy's face, was that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. After a few seconds of silence, the Hokage gave his response, "Naruto, you know deep inside that it is not fair for you to receive a headband without doing any of the academy work."

"But ji-chan-", Naruto was silenced by The Sandaime's risen hand.

"However, because of your special 'circumstances' and the fact you do not have a parent to enroll in the academy, I will overlook it. I also will be giving you what your parents left you. In their will, it states that their Namikaze estate property and money shall be yours for the taking. I will allow your 'independent study' on one condition though. Every morning at 7am, before you train, you will report to my office for one exact hour for your academic studies. I will personally teach you the basics required to become a successful ninja. Good shinobi are strong, _great shinobi_ are strong and wise. Do you understand? Under this condition that every morning for seven years, I will teach you what you would have been learning at the academy, and then some."

Naruto quickly agreed to this. He was even more ecstatic that he will finally have a comfortable place to live in with actual money. To top it off, he was glad that his parents left him with these things, he couldn't to scavenge through the place for pictures.

"Good. I will take care of the paperwork that will enroll you as an independent study student. Now Naruto, follow me. I assume you want to start your training. I will show you what your parents had left you."

-ooo-

 _Namikaze Estate_

After leaving the hospital, Naruto followed the Kage outside of the village towards his new home. When they finally reached it, Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment. What stood in front of him was an extremely large building that would've made the Hyuga jealous. It's roof was delicately shaped with dark bronze metal, with statues of giant leaves, trimming the edges. The entrance was a simple door, but when looking in closely, the wooden door was designed with a bird's eye view of the entire Hidden Leaf Village.

'Whoa.', was all Naruto could process. Hiruzen just giggled slightly at the sight of the boy's face.

After being let inside, Naruto was in even greater shock. Such a simplistic one story design. The house was extremely simple inside, it had one giant wooden shelf that held various types of scrolls ranging from weapons to ninjustsu. The living room had one rectangular wool carpet that looked just as comfortable as the couch. Any and all furniture the house contained was gold in Naruto's eyes. The kitchen was made of complete marble, the bathroom was a pristine porcelain, and the bedroom...well let's just say that the bedroom looked like it was used for anything but sleeping. What hit Naruto straight in the heart was the small portrait on the nightstand next to the bed. It was his mother and father. His father had been smiling along with his mother, Kushina, with her flowing red hair. What gave him greater joy, was to see his mother's stomach, she was pregnant. Sarutobi decided to give Naruto a moment to himself, as the young boy was now crying, holding the picture close to his chest.

With two minutes passing, Naruto made his way to the back yard. It was glorious. The backyard was about half an acre, consisting of a clear blue lake, training totems, sparring arenas, and a hot water spring.

"Thanks jiji, for showing me this. I won't let you down.", Naruto said, while hugging his surrogate grandfather.

"No problem at all Naruto. Now, I have to get back to my duties, so will leave you to it then. You have one year before your studies with me begin so you may use that time as you wish. But for now, you should get some rest, it's almost sunrise, and you've been up for the better part of the night." having said that, Hiruzen turned around, heading back towards his office.

Naruto walked to the dead center of the humongous backyard and sat down in a meditative postion. With his eyes closed he thought, 'I'll ask ji-san if he can get me more clothes when I see him for my academics, but for this year, I'll stick with what I got', his now bland expression, turned into a mischievous grin. 'Let the training begin...Goku.'

 **"Get ready kid, I'm going to pound all my techniques into you..."**

-End

Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I don't really want to rush things either. Please review! Things will pick up in the next chapter, and the first fight will happen too. I'll try uploading everyday, so chapter 3 should be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not updating chapter 3 when I was supposed to. I got caught up with a lot of things and just didn't have any time. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited/followed! Means a lot! Furthermore, I won't have a lot of flashbacks, and if I do, it'll only be to explain something that happened in the past that's relevant to the present. I feel as though a lot of Naruto fanfic authors uselessly place flashbacks that take away from the vibe of the story. I am also firmly sticking with the fem. Haku pairing. During there relationship, there WILL be break ups, arguments, and frankly, they'll have other 'partners'. I've read tons of fanfics, and they all seem to have Hinata as the girlfriend (or harem whatever) that just idolizes Naruto inserting cute moments here and there. That's not a relationship, a relationship is a buildup of intimate feelings with mutal respect and love. Shout out to the author Iron Monkey Fist. His story "Kumogakure Ninja" is the inspiration I got to make a fanfiction. Enough rambling! On to Chapter 3 and 4! Yes, it's a double upload. I know it seems slow, but just bear with me. Chapter 4 will be mostly fighting.**

Chapter 3: Time skip and the start of the Genin Trials!

 _7 Years Later_

It has been seven years. Seven years of constant training, studying, and honestly, eating (ramen). Naruto had been promised seven years to take care of whatever he felt he needed to do, and through sheer determination, his hard work paid off.

"Damn, seven years really flew by. The graduation ceremony and team placings are supposed to held at the Academy tomorrow. Shit, I can't wait to see who my new teammates are hehe.", said Naruto, chuckling slightly while laying down in the middle of his training ground.

 **"Kid, get your ass in gear, Hiruzen's expecting you to meet him at his office remember?"** huffed Goku.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going". And with a poof of smoke, he shunshined to the Hokage's office.

 _Hokage Tower._

The Sandaime Hokage had been looking out his huge window Konoha with a peaceful mindset. Over the years, he enjoyed his time with Naruto and practically raised the boy, teaching him in place of an academy instructor. The boy was truly gifted. While he showed no interest in the academical field, he was able to answer and strategize accordingly using methods only suitable for a prankster like himself. The only that worried him however, was the Naruto's specific temper. When he was stuck or clueless on a certain topic, he became angry. As he matured, he gained a better grasp on his emotions, constantly trying to be at peace. He concluded that the reason for this was his repressed hate. When younger, he actually had a target for his anger, the villagers. With forgiving everyone's wrong doings to him, Naruto's rage had no where to go, so in turn it hid itself. Point is, when he's mad, he's mad.

"Jiji! I'm here! You said you wanted to meet me?", cheerfully asked Naruto.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sarutobi grinned at his surrogate grandson. "Yes Naruto. I called you here because, as you know, the graduation ceremony and team placings are to take place tomorrow at 8am sharp. In these past years, you have individually been taught by me. Since you haven't been an attending student at the academy, I believe it is my duty to have you graduate now. However, you are to report to the building when the ceremony is over, so you can participate in the placings of the teams"

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement. The Hokage was probably the person he respected the most. He'd wake up early with Naruto just to have an hour of basic teachings. He didn't need some fancy celebration, all he wanted was an acknowledgement from his 'Jiji' as a full fledged ninja. Bubbling with confidence, he jumped on top of the Hokage's desk with a thumbs up pointed to the air.

"I am now Uzumaki Naruto...A KONOHA SHINOBI DATTEBAYO!"

Sarutobi just sweat-dropped at this. "Naruto, I know how quick you want this to go, but I do plan on making this somewhat traditional. You two can come in now!"

The door flung open revealing the only other people he considered family, Teuchi ji-san and Ayame nee-chan. At the sight of the two dressed in formal attire with smiles that showed how proud of Naruto they were, the young Uzumaki could not help but bawl. Never had he felt so loved. If the Hokage was his surrogate grandfather, then Teuchi and Ayame were considered surrogate family members as well. It was a touching moment.

As much as he didn't want to break up Naruto's longing embrace with the Ichiraku owner and his daughter, he could not wait any longer to give to Naruto what he had always wanted to give. "Naruto, come here, the ceremony's not done.".

"Oh, right! My headband!", exclaimed Naruto, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Clearing his voice, Sarutobi spoke, "As the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it is my supreme honor to present Uzumaki Naruto with the title of 'Genin of Konoha'!.", and with that, Sarutobi pulled out a Leaf headband. This headband was quite different than the standard one he would've recieved at the academy, this one was a slate, metallic shade of silver. The cloth when tied around his head reached all the way down to his lower back. Suffice to say that Naruto was in love with it immediately.

"One more thing Naruto. Do you remember at the very beginning of your sessions with me, you asked me for new clothes? Well, I have them". The Sandaime pulled out a thick, solid box and asked Naruto to open in it. The anticipation of new clothes had been an extremely unfamiliar thing to him, an unfamiliar thing that he looked forward too probably the most. Teuchi and Ayame just smiled at Naruto, glad that he was doing well, one step closer to his dream.

"Jiji...this is...I don't even know what to say, but...thank-"

"Say no more Naruto, just go and change.". Naruto, with speed that would rival his father, threw off his training clothes and put his new ones on.

Naruto now wore his slate grey shinobi headband, along with a (blacker than his hair) Chinese Martial Arts style gi with his sleeves rolled up to his mid forearm, revealing the white interior of the gi. He also now wore shinobi style pants that matched the color of his headband (kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh, second puch located on back left hip), but with a darker hue. His pants were wrapped in white gauze at the shins. To complete the outfit, he wore black shinobi sandles. All three adults just looked at Naruto with awe. The boy, who never had a pair of shoes in his life who only wore rags as clothes, now stood before them looking like a true shinobi, one who radiated warmth and strength. Naruto walked over to a body mirror and gave himself an 'up and down'. He couldn't help but think to himself, 'Damn, I look good'. No longer were his piercing red eyes filed with sadness, but now filled with confidence.

Finally, he spoke. "Jiji, Teuchi Ji-san, Ayame nee-chan...thank you. With the bottom of my heart. If it weren't for you three, I probably would've ended up killing myself. I promise to protect the village with my life, and become someone worth the title of 'Hokage' someday dattebayo!" He gave one of his trademark grins and thumbs up. Then they proceeded to engage in a group hug around the boy.

"Fuck, stop it! I'm suffocating! NOOOOOOO", Naruto escaped the embarrassing hug and jumped out the window, shattering it into a million pieces. "Hehe, thanks again for everything you guys!", yelled Naruto as he was free falling from the tower. "I'll make you all proud. I'll stop by for some ramen soon!"

While a tick mark formed on the Hokage's forehead, he just chuckled as Teuchi put a hand on his childhood friends shoulder.

"He's grown Hiruzen."

"Yeah..."

'Good luck, Naruto-kun"

Landing gracefully on a rooftop below, Naruto sped off back towards his place, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. New strength, new gear, a new era.

 **"Oi Naruto, when we get back, get some rest, you have to be up early tomorrow so you should rest. You earned it kid."**

Naruto just grunted in agreement to the suggestion.

 _Next Day-Konoha Academy._

"Congratulations to everyone who has earned the right to be called 'Genin'. No longer are we student and teacher, we are now equals in the standings of shinobi. Rank should mean nothing to you and the burning passion of the Will of Fire, and your desire to protect this village.". The man stood in front of the classroom with the prestige of a sensei. His name was Umino Iruka, chunin of Konoha. "Before I place you in your teams, we have someone very special I'd like for you to get acquainted with. He will be apart of your graduating class."

The students of his class were confused. They weren't given any sort of news of a new classmate, especially since they had just been pronounced Genin. Whispered voices could be heard throughout the classroom when a kunoichi with pink hair decided to speak up. "Ano, Iruka-sensei, what do you mean by a new classmate? We haven't had any new students since the beginning of the year!"

"I was getting to that Sakura. As I was saying, this student has been independently studying the necessary material to graduate. Usually, this is not allowed, but it has been overlooked since the one overseeing his studies was none other than our Hokage."

"EHHHHHH?!", chorused a unison of students. Even one bored Uchiha and a sleeping Nara directed their attention to their sensei.

"Exactly. So without further ado, I present to you *points toward door on the left* ...Uzumaki Naruto!".

There was no one standing in the doorway which in turn made the students sweat-drop. However, as soon as the Nara was about to put his head down, the giant window towards the front- right of the classroom had shattered, with a black clothed figure coming out of the debris.

"YOSHA. Yo everybody, the names Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!", Naruto proceeded to flash his trade mark thumbs up. The class had sweat-dropped again excluding one Sasuske Uchiha. The Uchiha saw not a bumbling idiot, but an outspoken powerhouse. He could just _feel_ the strength radiating from his body. Naruto was about to comment on the Uchiha's expression when a book the size of his head smacked down onto him. It was Iruka.

"YOU IDIOT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT'LL COST TO REPAIR THE WINDOW?!", the man's big headed jutsu was remarkable. All Naruto could do was rub his head while glaring at Iruka comically. " *Sigh* I would've thought that spending so much time with Hokage-sama would at least engrave some manners into you. Go take your seat. Naruto did as he was told mumbling something about scary scar-faces. Naruto chose his seat which happened to be next to a boy with a dog resting on his head.

"Yo. Name's Naruto, yours?"

"Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru." Akamaru had barked in introduction. "You know, you've got some serious balls to bust through the window like that, I don't know if I should see you as a genius or a complete idiot."

Naruto kicked back in his seat and grinned, soaking in the plausible compliment. "Just wait till you see me in action."

Across from him, Sasuke could be seen looking at Naruto, trying to gauge his strength. 'He's strong...I can feel it.'

Throughout all of this, Iruka had already called out Teams 1-6.

"Team 7 will be consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.". When Iruka listed the team, the remaining students just stared in amazement. The top kunoichi, the number one rookie, and the 'x' factor shinobi, said to be trained by the Hokage himself.

"Team 8..." **AN: The rest of the teams remain the same as in canon.**

"All right everyone, listen up. Your jounin sensei will be here to pick you up in approx. 15-20 min. I have to report to Hokage-sama about the team files. You're own your own now.", Iruka said as he shunshined away.

While tension could be felt, it wasn't all bad as Naruto was quick to strike up conversation with his new friends, namely Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. Naruto had been quick to observe and analyze his new classmates. Kiba was loud and boistrous, the blond and the pinkette were typical fan-girls, the Uchiha was troubled, yet strong. Shikamaru was lazy but smart, the Hyuga as he recognized, was immensely shy and kept twiddling with were fingers next to a guy he saw to be apart of the Aburame clan. Naruto had planned to be friends with all of them, one way or another.

One by one, the teams had been picked up by their new senseis, all but one Team 7. It had been almost two hours since they had been alone. It was awkward to say the least. Sakura had been drooling over Sasuke, Sasuke just sat there annoyed, and Naruto had grown tired of waiting.

He suddenly shouted, "IF THIS PRICK DOESN'T SHOW WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, KAMI HELP ME I'M GONNA-". He was cut short by the presence of a jounin, one with gravity defying silver hair and one eye...

"Yo. Sorry to keep you waiting everyone, I was-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"IT'S YOU", the finger Naruto had been pointing had started to shake. His teammates were confused. Did the new guy know the sensei?

The jounin, knowing what the boy was referring to just put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Let's talk later.". He got a nod in response.

"Yoshi!", he said with an eye-smile, "Meet me on the roof and we'll introduce ourselves.". The jounin poofed into thin air.

"Hey new guy, you know the sensei?", asked the pinkette.

"None of you business.", Naruto kindly replied. This just made a thicker than usual tick mark appear on her forehead, along with an eye twitch.

The three all walked up the stairs to meet with their new sensei. Sasuke was that much more curious in what his fellow black haired teammate would bring to the table. They all arrived at the rooftop and began giving introductions. It went along as expected, until Kakashi had brought upon news of the "real" Genin exam. With the real test of a 66% chance fail rate beginning tomorrow at 6am, they were told to arrive without breakfast. After Kakashi had shunshin'd away, the three genin all split up agreeing to meet tomorrow. The four members of Team 7 all split with different thoughts of their newly formed group.

'Oh boy, a fan girl, the lone survivor of the Uchiha, and Konoha's jinchuuriki. This will be interesting to say the least'

'Seems like a solid team. Sasuke seems to be able to hold his own, I know Kakashi-sensei's is leagues ahead of us, it's just Sakura, she's kind of annoying. I just hope these guys aren't stupid enough to actually come take an exam on an empty stomach.'

'Sasuke-kun's on my team! IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG'

'Uzumaki Naruto, just how strong are you..."

 _Next Day_

Sunrise had been peaking for the past ten minutes. The 6am breeze felt nice against his skin while jumping through the rooftops. He had a feeling that his sensei wasn't the most punctual so he took his time getting to the rendezvous point. When he got there he saw his two teammates looking tired, but most of all, hungry. Goku had also told Naruto it's likely to be a test where it's all or nothing. Either they all failed, or they all passed.

"You guys actually skipped eating?", asked a confused Naruto

"Well duh, Kakashi sensei told us not to!", stated Sakura.

'This girl's hopeless...'

 _3 hours later_

"Yo mina! Sorry I'm a tad tardy, there was this black cat and-". It was now 9 o clock and the three genin had grown extremely tired of waiting. Equipped with angry yet comical expressions Naruto and Sakura yelled, "YOU LIAR". Sasuke would've mentally cursed his two teammates for being annoying, but even the 'cool' have their limits, so he silently agreed with them. Kakashi just rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled with a tinge of guilt. The team now made their way onto an open training ground with an small trees surrounding. Interestingly enough, there were three totems beside each other, which is where Kakashi had put his clock on top of.

Pulling out two bells, the jounin started to speak, "Your exam is to take these bells away from me. You have until noon. If you fail to do so, at least one of you will be tied to a totem. If you don't succeed now, you'll have another chance at night, but that's it. Do you understand?"

"But sensei, there's three of us and only two bells!"

'Jeez, does this girl even use her head? I thought she was supposed to be the smart one...'. Naruto had looked at her in annoyance.

Kakashi did nothing but smile. He was going to actually try and have a little fun with his team.

 **AN: I feel as though a lot of you won't stay with my story because of the lack of action three chapters in. I PROMISE YOU, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF ACTION. I've had this idea in my head so long and the last thing I want to do is rush it. Chapter 4 will be the start of the action, and you'll see to some extent of Naruto's new abilities. Chapter 4 will be up about two hours after Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Vs. Kakashi!

The rules have been spoken. Naruto had been itching for a good fight. Now all he had to do was wait for the signal to advance. He didn't really care about the bells at this point. Naruto figured if he could show his strength, he'd be good enough to pass. He glanced over to his teammates and saw that while Sakura was anxious, Sasuke had a similar thought process as he did. Kakashi began to count down.

"3!"

Naruto tightened his headband.

"2!"

He then got into his taijutsu stance, one the resembled boxing.

"1!"

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at Naruto and saw his battle hardened expression. They didn't expect their new teammate to have such focus on this battle.

"Hajime!"

And with that, Naruto burst forward with such speed it left a crater in the groud, blowing dust and pebbles into the faces of the two left behind. Kakashi had barely enough time to bring his arms up to block the incoming punch. With years of combat experience, the jounin could tell whether a punch was strong or not, and this one. Was immensely powerful. He channeled all the chakra he could into his arms before realizing it was a feint. Naruto's fist stopped just centimeters away from his arms and just as quickly used his legs to jump into the air.

'What the-'

"GORILLA LEG DROP", yelled Naruto as he brought his 'in the air' axe kick down to the jounin.

'Shit!-'

The force of the kick that landed had so much pressure the ground beneath him split apart and shook, leaving a massive crater reaching even Sasuke and Sakura. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. This guy was extremely strong.

"FUCK! I should've seen the kawamiri coming.". Naruto was disappointed that he couldn't end the fight with one move.

 **"Kid, what do you expect. Your opponent is arguably one of the strongest jounin Konoha's ever produced."**

'Oh Goku, you're awake?'

 **"Been kid. Seeing as the one and only Hatake Kakashi is the current target, you want my help or not?"**

'No, I want to see how I fare against a jounin.'

 **"Suit yourself, I'll only be observing then"**

Meanwhile with the other two members of Team 7, they were just staring at their red-eyed teammate. Naruto eventually noticed that the two were just standing there, shocked at his handiwork. "Oi, look alive! He's here somewhere!" This snapped his comrades back into reality.

"Naruto, how'd you get so strong?", asked a curious Sakura. He answered without even looking to her, looking only to the left, right, above, and behind of his current standpoint. "Doesn't matter. Just get to the trees now!". While confused, they listened.

The Uzumaki went through a string of handseals and slammed both palms into the ground. "If he's not anywhere else, he has to be below! **Doton: Tochi o Funka!** The earth below had erupted, forcing the jounin to reveal himself. Sparing no time, Naruto leapt into the air to engage the silver haired shinobi in a match of taijutsu.

'Damn, I can't block! If one of his hits lands, it's a guarantee bone break!'. Naruto was throwing a flurry of punches and kicks only to have the jounin skillfully use the momentum of the strikes to dodge. Then he had an idea. He threw a left hook and purposely left an opening on his cheek. Kakashi took that chance and threw a right punch towards his student's jawline.

'This is gonna hurt Naru-', Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Is he smirking?'. It was too late, the punch was already in motion. The boy grabbed his sensei's arm and threw him over his shoulder, hurling him towards the ground.

'Shit I was careless!'

"Ha! This is it!" Naruto went through another string of handseals. **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**. A massive fireball was flaming towards Kakashi who was on the ground. He stood up and went through his own seals.

"Sorry Naruto, it's not going to be that easy, **Suiton: Suiryuheki!"**. Steam became the result as fire and water clashed together. It didn't matter to the young boy, he wanted to give his sensei no room to breath. With a strong punch to the ground, the impact generated enough wind to dispel the steam.

"I see you don't like to waste time when fighting"

Naruto looked to see where exactly his sensei's voice was coming from as his body was nowhere around him. While looking around, his mind began working. 'He wouldn't be underground, his voice didn't sound muffled. The only place to go is...SHIT. I forgot about them! Sasuke! Sakura! Just hold on!'. He then dashed for the trees.

 _Meanwhile-With Sasuke_

'Fuck, and here I was thinking that I was strong. This guy's ninjutsu and taijutsu skills are off the charts!'. After witnessing the steam that had formed from Naruto and Kakashi's jutsu, Sasuke used that chance to escape from Kakashi's line of sight. He only regretted that he was with the useless pinkette.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait *huff* up!"

'Oh great, she's keeping up', deadpanned the Uchiha.

Little did they realize while they were running through the woods, they were being tailed by their sensei along the trees.

'I'll start picking them off one by one', and with that, he dropped to the ground and dove into it.

Sasuke was on the verge of stabbing Sakura with a kunai because of her obnoxious banter of 'surviving alone' with her Sasuke-kun when he felt his ankles being grabbed.

"Shit!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was about to be pulled underground when all of a sudden, Naruto came out of nowhere tackling the Uchiha out of the jounin's grasp.

"*cough*cough* That hurt teme."

"Quit your bitching, he's getting up."

Sasuke had been surprised at his teammates response, he expected a more sheepish tone but was met with a hardened voice that was focused on the fight present.

"Hey! You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!"

Completely disregarding her words, he asked her, "You're supposed to be smart, right?"

It was her turn to be confused. "Yes, I suppose so, I had the highest marks, why?"

"Think of a strategy on how we can beat him. I'm guessing that this test is supposed to be based on teamwork. No matter how much I've trained, the most I can do with our sensei is a stalemate. I need you two to help me out. Sasuke, I haven't seen you strength yet, but I can guess you're no pushover. Now Sakura, quick! He's not going to stand there waiting for us much longer."

"Hmph. Fine, I guess there's no other way.", replied Sasuke.

Sakura's mind immediately went to work. It took her about twenty seconds to think of a plan and then relay it to her comrades. Kakashi was impressed, they figured out the true meaning behind the test.

'Well, since they've technically passed, there's really no point in dragging this along, but I'm curious to see how well there teamwork is in action.'

The three genin were now ready. Sakura and Naruto were the first to move. With a single hand seal, the plan had begun.

 **"Doton: Iwa Bunshin no jutsu"** , Three carbon copies of Naruto formed out of rock and ran towards Kakashi with Sakura close behind. The clones sakura were running around in circles throwing kunai and shuriken at their target in the middle while the original engaged in a taijutsu match with him, strategically forcing Kakashi to dodge/block right into the incoming kunai.

'Impressive, their sealing my movements so I can't go anywhere. But it's a bit naive..', Kakashi then twirled out two kunai held in reverse grip and began deflecting them back towards their senders. After he realized the rock clones weren't going to dissipate after a few hits, he leaped into the air. The clones weren't following him and Sakura attached three explosive seals onto her kunai. Not good. While the jounin was still in the air, the explosive kunai was tossed into his direction. Before the explosion the clones went into action

A unison of, " **Doton: Doryuheki!"** was heard. Kakashi was faced with an explosion. On top of that, right before the explosion happened, the Uchiha prodigy leaped into the air above Kakashi and formed seals to throw a **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** straight at him. The fireball and explosion mixed together was not a good combination for the jounin. After the massive blast of fire passed, Kakashi's scarred body came falling down. Sakura started freaking out blurting out that they had killed their sensei. Sasuke remained calm but his eyes were widened as ran towards their fallen sensei. Naruto stayed back, grinning to himself.

"Yare Yare, Konoha's got some promising Genin this year", Kakashi's voice was heard as the ground underneath them split open with three Kakashis emerging. Everyone but Naruto was surprised at this action as they looked to the previously scarred body poofing into smoke. The three kakashi (two clones, one original) now had a kunai at the necks of his students, dispelling the Iwa bunshins in the process.

"Ka-Kage Bunshin?", asked an astonished Sasuke.

"Indeed. While your strategy was sound, it was immature. You failed to consider the possibility that the version of me that emerged from the ground earlier was the actual original. You failed to consider that I had left myself underground to only pop up when your plan came to an end. Nevertheless, I'm impressed you guys really understood the-" he was cut short when Naruto had "dispelled" into a pile of rocks.

'Another Bunshin?', now Kakashi was confused. Sakura and Sasuke were confused as well as the clones holding a kunai to their necks were dispelled when they were struck with kunais from an unknown location straight to the heart.

After leaving Kakashi confused as to why his clones and Naruto were gone they heard a small laugh coming from the trees. It was...Naruto.

"Yo.". Naruto had his arms crossed and was standing on a tree branch looking down at his team. What was most shocking was that behind and to the sides of Naruto were at least a dozen, _huge_ , lava encased meteors.

"It would be impossible to beat a former ANBU captain with an on the spot strategy like that, especially one from a freshly made genin like Sakura. She comically fell at this comment. "So I used her strategy as distraction for you to let your guard down. I knew you had something up your sleeve. So now that I have you here, I'm asking you to hand over the two bells to my teammates over there. If not, I'll be glad to demonstrate my **Yoton: Shakugaryugan (Lava Release: Scorching Steam Rock)** on you", Naruto said with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"I guess I have no choice. You all pass.", he said while giving the bells to his other two students.

After dodging a few questions about why Naruto had a Lava release, they went back to the clearing where the clock was just about to ring for noon.

"Well team, as you've already guessed, this test was not about the bells itself, but the principle. As you grow older and partake in more dangerous missions, the value between life and death will increase tenfold. You'll be in charge of many other lives and it will be hard on you if you do not understand this", Kakashi paused as if he were reminiscing about a tragic event.,"In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are considered scum. But, those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum. Always remember that throught your shinobi life."

Those words hit Team 7 like a truck. They hadn't expected their sensei to be so deep.

"As of today, we are Team 7. Report tomorrow at 9am at the bridge for your missions. You are free to rest for the remainder of today.". With that being said, Sasuke and Sakura headed home. Well Sasuke did while trying to ignore Sakura's requests for a date.

As Kakashi turned to leave, his arm was grabbed by his remaining student.

"I-I know you said we can talk, but I don't like being all deep and sensitive. I just want ask you one thing", Naruto said while looking directly into his sensei's eye. "Why'd you save me that one night?"

Kakashi just stared at his student, recalling the events from that horrible night. With a heavily sigh, Kakashi replied, "They chased you to the outskirts of the village. I was an ANBU captain at that time and was the only one who was given the mission to watch out for you. I was under strict orders never to interfere unless it was life or death. Hokage-sama was under a lot of heat from the elders back then about you, it was the best he could do. So that is why I happened to be there to catch that flaming torch from killing you."

Naruto had predicted everything his sensei was saying, though it did make him happier knowing that Kakashi could've abandoned the mission at any time of his choosing, but stayed.

With nod of farewell, Kakashi turned around and left. While his back was still towards Naruto, he spoke again. "Your father was my former sensei."

Naruto grew wide eyes at this information. He honestly never would've suspected. As the jounin eventually was gone from eyesight, Naruto threw his hands behind the back of his head and grinned with slight tears in his eyes. Within Naruto's mindscape, Son Goku could feel nothing but joy for his host. The boy now had somewhat a decent experience of closure with his past.

 **"C'mon kid, let's go home. We've got training to do. Your taijutsu was sloppy today."**

"Sure thing...partner."

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING AND STUFF. Wave arc will begin next chapter, as well as the start of the pairing of naruto and haku!**

 **Oh yeah, just want to explain a few things. Naruto is super strong and "beat" Kakashi for today, but Kakashi wasn't even using half of his real strength. Naruto will not be smashin on everybody. He will take losses here and there. I use craters as an indicator on Naruto's physical power. I know Sasuke and Sakura haven't been relevant so far, but I will make them main characters and have them go through stages of development. Review Please! If you liked it, thanks, if you don't, please let me know why!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back lol. I know I dropped this story but shit happened. BUT. I am proud to say I'm back in full gear! I'll do my best to have a chapter out every two days, if I can't it'll be out once every week AT THE VERY LEAST. Enjoy this chapter and review if you want**

Chapter 5: Land of Waves

"FUCK THIS STUPID CAT", screamed an angry Uzumaki. It had been two weeks since the official formation of Team 7, and Naruto could not be having any more fun being a shinobi. EXCEPT for the fact that his pay grade consisted of menial chores and chasing the same damn cat for about three days straight. After their most recent 'success' on catching the nefarious "Tora", the three genin under Kakashi's tutelage went to deliver the lost cat back to the daimyo's wife in the mission's office.

 _Misson's Office_

"JIJI! IF I HAVE TO CATCH THAT DUMB FUCKING BALL OF HAIR AGAIN I'M GOING TO ROAST IT ALIVE!", yelled Naruto as his patience had been worn thin ever since the first D-Rank mission they had been assigned. Sasuke and Sakura while not exploding like their black haired teammate, agreed 100% as they all mutually felt that these D-Ranks were just a waste of time. However, as soon as those words left his mouth, a gloved covered fist rammed onto Naruto's head. "Oi, simmer down. My apologies Hokage-sama, it seems I still have work to do in teaching my students about respect". At this point, the Uzumaki sat down, back facing the Hokage with a big "Hmph!"

Hiruzen just sighed and took another hit out of his pipe. "I understand your frustration Naruto, however, D-Rank missions are not also responsible in helping out our village's economy, but it also helps new teammates to become familiar with each other and promote the essence of teamwork.". The Sandaime Hokage had hoped that his words had at least some effect on the irate Genins, but no such luck. Sasuke had his hands still in his pockets with closed eyes along with a twitching eyebrow. Sakura was clearly daydreaming while blushing, and Naruto still had his back faced towards him. Kakashi could not do anything but scratch his temple with an apologetic smile. 'Sigh. I guess I could give them a basic C-Rank. It wouldn't hurt.'

Sarutobi now spoke, "All right then Team 7. If you really want something more challenging, I'll give in and assign you a C-rank Mission.". Naruto and Sasuke immediately brightened up at the thought of real combat. After another puff of smoke, Hiruzen called in the client. "Tazuna, you can come out now.". On cue, and elderly looking man with ragged clothes and a pair of glasses came out...drunk.

"Oi, what the hell is this? I ask for elite body guards and you give me three brats and a cyclops."

"This is what you get payed for Tazuna, one rookie squad for a C-Rank escort mission."

While holding Naruto back from beating the man with his comically bulging eyes, Hiruzen explained to the team about their new mission. Escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves so he can build an important bridge. The max. danger they are to expect would just be bandits and local thugs. They had two hours to get ready for a week long trip and to then meet at Konoha's front gates.

 _Two hours later-Konoha's Main Gate_

Equipped with supplies for an outside mission along with his new clothes (black shinobi headband, lacquer black long sleeve compression shirt rolled up, dark grey shinobi pants, lacquer black shinobi combat boots, and white boxing handwraps with a metal plate on the back hands) , Naruto felt more excited than ever. It was going to be his first mission outside of Konoha walls, and his first look to see where he stood against outside forces. When arriving, he noticed Sasuke's posture, he could tell that the Uchiha was anxiously excited and Sakura...well Sakura had already been THRILLED just looking at the guy.

After waiting around for Kakashi to arrive, the team departed.

* * *

'Hm, it's at least 75 degrees right now and it hasn't rained for days...we're being tailed.' Kakashi thought. The elite jounin looked to his students to see if they noticed. Naruto expectantly did, as well as Sasuke. 'Good. They noticed. I'll step back for a bit and see who their target is...us..or Tazuna.'

Almost immediately after his thought, two dark figures armed with giant metal claw gauntlets jumped out of the puddle and extended chains around Kakashi, which they percieved as the biggest threat. They tore his body mercilessly. "One down, four to go.". The two ninja bolted for those remaining.

Naruto couldn't help but smile because he knew his sensei was working an angle. "Finally! Some action! Sasuke back me up. You take lefty, I'll take righty. Sakura, protect Tazuna!", Naruto shouted. Sasuke hated to be ordered around, but still went along. With Sakura protecting the client, the two genin had free reigns to unleash an ass kicking.

'These guys seem to specialize in close range combat with those hulking junks of metal, HAH. Goku, I want to try out that new earth jutsu you thought me.'

 **'Just be mindful kid. I know you're excited but NEVER underestimate your opponent. I'm sure you smelled the laced poison on their claws from even before they popped up.'**

'Yeah yeah, I got it.'. "All right! Here we go!" Naruto slammed his two fists together while his enemy ran towards him. **"Doton: Domu no jutsu! (Earth Spear).** Naruto's hands turned an eerily dark brown underneath his handwraps. Before the demon brother could slash at him, the red eyed genin slammed his earth hardened fist into the ninja and had him flying back so far, he was barely visible when he crashed into the upteenth tree. Sasuke's end didn't look much worse. the prodigy was engaged in a close up taijutsu match with him having upper hand in speed and technique. The uchiha knew he could've stepped back and unleashed a fireball at the guy but he was growing quite bored. So he just jumped back a good distance next to Sakura and Tazuna.

"Argh! What the hell's the matter gaki, you scared to face death?", the demon brother roared.

Sasuke looked at the sad sight of his enemy and just shook his head. The enemy shinobi took that has the kid mocking him and charged head on. Right before his poisoned claws could reach the boy, a puff of smoke appeared between them and revealed there jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake. With a swift knock out, the assault on Team 7 and Tazuna ended.

"Great job team! I knew my cute little soldiers were capable!", mused Kakashi, still holding the unconscious shinobi underneath his arm.

Naruto just chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "Well, I knew you of all people couldn't have been offed by a pair of amateurs, so I just figured you were just standing back to watch me and king broody over there to see how we would deal with a life or death combat situation."

A tick mark grew on the young uchiha's forehead, but decided to just hate in silence. The pinkette finally spoke up. "But Kakashi-sensei, if you could've beaten them as soon as they attacked, why'd you let them think they killed you? Surely it wasn't just to watch Naruto and Sasuke-kun fight.". Kakashi's expression turned a bit more serious for his reply. "The assailants are known as the Demon Brothers of Kiri. They're more so known as mercenaries than actual shinobi. As to what they were doing on the borders of Hi and Nami no Kuni, I didn't know. So I stepped back to observe just who exactly they were after." The jounin then turned to Tazuna. "Care to explain?"

Tazuna knew that he couldn't keep the real details from them anymore. "ugh, you four might want to sit down for this." And so they did. They listened to his story about Gato and his thugs hindering them from building a bridge to solve the poverty crisis going on in the Land of Waves. It was hard to speak about it, to drop his pride and ask for help from shinobi from another village, especially to ask them for assistance for a now a least B-Rank mission with C-rank pay. Tazuna dropped to his knees and started to cry. "Please...help me. Help me help my people. I-I know it's not worth it, but I wouldn't be able to face my family if I came back without trying my best. So please...", the old man had started to sob.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at each other as they came to a silent agreement remembering their sensei's first lesson, applying it to people in need instead of comrades in this specific situation. The three genin got up and started walking away. Tazuna had his head on the ground thinking he had failed and that the shinobi wouldn't help him because of the lack of reward..that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kakashi's. "You know my students aren't walking back to the village right?". Tazuna slowly lifted his head in surprise.

"Wait, then that means.."

"Yup! We're here to help. Tazuna, we WILL protect you. I give you my word.", the jounin said with an encouraging smile and thumbs-up. "Now come on, before we lose my oh so brave students!". And with that, the party of five departed on to the Land of Waves.

'Just you wait Gato. I'm gonna beat your ass...'

* * *

 _Nami no Kuni_

As they finally made it to the Land of Waves, Team 7 trekked along with extreme caution, as Kakashi had told his students that the threats they would have to face would be on a higher scale then the demon brothers. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto had heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

"Over there!", the Uzumaki shouted as he threw a kunai towards the origin of the noise. Fair to say that what came out wasn't a high scale threat. It was a bunny. A _white_ bunny.

"Kami Naruto, you're startling everyone for no damn reason! Think before you throw!", Sakura yelled as she comically berated her red eyed teammate. Kakashi however, was ready. 'That rabbit shouldn't be white, it's not the season for it. Unless it's been kept inside which means...SHIT'. The elite jounin barely had enough time to warn his team and Tazuna. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!". On command, Naruto tackled Sakura to the ground and covered her while Sasuke did the same. A giant cleaver-like broad sword spun with a deadly speed that would've decapitated the shinobi should they have taken even a _second_ of hesitation. The giant zanbatou arched back and found itself embedded to a tree. They all got up cautiously eyeing the sword when all of a sudden a dark hulking figure landed on the unnecessarily long handle of the weapon. All but Kakashi was confused on who this powerful new foe was when the former Anbu spoke.

"Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Hidden Mist.". The man named "Zabuza" sure looked like a demon. The swordsman had short, spkiy black hair with bandages wrapped around mid face all the way down to his neck. His pale skin was shown from the lack of top as all there was was a crisscrossed overall with arm guards and shinobi pants and long camo sandals. It didn't help the young shinobi's that the guy was freakishly tall radiating a shit ton of killer intent. Sakura and Sasuke felt royally fucked.

The "demon" finally spoke. "Kakashi of the Sharingan. What an honor. I would've been utterly bored had it been anyone other than you from the Leaf. But if you could do me a favor and hand over that bridge builder."

Sasuke was shivering in fear and now he was confused. 'Sharingan? Did I hear that right? Only Uchiha can awaken sharingan! Shit I can't think about that right now. This guy...he's gonna kill us. There's no way-' He was interrupted by an arm slung over his shoulder. It was Naruto. The black haired Uzumaki only stared Zabuza down as he gave Sasuke, Sakura, and even the terrified Tazuna words of invigoration.

"Don't bitch out now guys, we were expecting this.", said Naruto with a semi-playful voice.

"N-Naruto, h-how can we beat him? We don't stand a chance!", said a frightened Sakura.

'Oh please, Goku makes this guy look like a chump. Ain't that right buddy'

 **"You'd BETTER not be afraid of this speck Naruto. I'm positive that fear was the one of the first things I beat into you.",** grumbled a seemingly tired Yonbi,

Naruto had just chuckled inwardly. "I'll humor you Sakura-chan. Even if we do get beaten, just look at him," Naruto nodded towards their sensei who was staring down Zabuza with absolutely no fear. "Looks like our sensei's finally getting serious -ttebayo".

The elite jounin lifted his headband revealing a blazing three tomoe sharingan with a vertical scar running down his implanted eye. "Don't worry guys, I won't let my comrades die. I'll protect you with my life. I'm counting on you three to do the same for Tazuna ", voiced Kakashi giving his team his classic eye smile and thumbs up. This seemed to disintegrate any sort of fear his two students had, enabling to jump around the bridge builder protectively.

"Oi! Osaan! You heard the man! Get back!", Naruto now grinned getting in his boxing like fighting stance in front of Tazuna.

While Tazuna's life was in danger, he couldn't feel more safe with the support of these four shinobi. "Go ahead guys. Fight on, this all points back to me anyways hehehe."

Zabuza just scoffed at witnessing these brats boast in confidence. "Fine. Then this gets bloody. **Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu** ". The surrounding area now became heavily coated in mist. The shinobi couldn't see him, only hear...

"Everyone be careful! Zabuza specializes in silent killing!", yelled Kakashi. The four of them got in a protective circle around Tazuna per their jounin leader's orders.

"You really think this'll stop me?". Zabuza was instantly in between the four and Tazuna, his long sword in a reverse grip. With a mighty swing, Zabuza aimed for Tazuna's head. Surprisingly, it was blocked, even more so by a single arm. It was the jinchurriki of Yonbi. Naruto Uzumaki.

'What the hell?! I should've cleaved right through this punk!'. Zabuza was taken aback, not only was he blocked in this chakra coated mist, the kid wasn't moving in the slightest blocking the swing. How could such a child out strength him? The demon didn't have much time to ponder as his back was sliced by a kunai wielded by none other then Hatake Kakashi. They weren't surprised however when the blade drew water instead of blood.

'Mizu Bunshin, Ofcourse,', Naruto and Kakashi simultaneously thought. At that moment, three more aquatic copies of Zabuza emerged.

Naruto expected this and smirked. 'Let's see how this guy fights without this damn fog.' He sped through a series of hand seals and proceeded to slam his fist into the ground. **Doton: Tochi o Funka!** (Earth Release: Land Eruption). The ground below erupted with such power the mist had been blown away by the sheer force of the resulting wind pressure. Kakashi sweatdropped a bit. "Naruto, as impressive as that was, a little warning next time would be greatly appreciated.", Kakashi deadpanned while pointing to a now pale and fainted bridge builder.

Naruto _completely_ ignoring his sensei's words (which made him sweat drop again) cursed himself. "FUCK. I got rid of the mist and clones, but looks like big ugly original got away". The jinchurriki turned and stared down the missing nin currently standing at the nearby lake. Sasuke and Sakura were dumbfounded. Their teammate really was a giant bundle of power.

Zabuza could do nothing but stare at his adversaries with disbelief. He'd underestimated the brat big time. 'What the fuck was that. It was a Doton jutsu but I felt more raw strength than I did charkra. Shit. Didn't think I'd have to get serious against a child. I'll have to play him.' "All right kid, I'll take you seriously.", and with that, Zabuza flung through a series of handseals.

Naruto just grinned. "I'm all fired up.", and then he rushed the swordsman. He punched, kicked, elbowed, and kneed to no avail. The demon just kept dodging and flashing through hand seals, which just angered the black haired boy more and more. "FUCK STAY STILL BITCH!". Kakashi just observed the fight, something wasn't right. With his sharingan he read through Zabuza's hand seals.

'OH SHIT.'. The elite jounin had been distracted. As Kakashi turned around he was kneed in the abdomen by a water clone of Zabuza, same with Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna.

In unison, the clones yelled, **"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!"** ( Water release: Water Prison), and the shinobi plus Tazuna were engulfed in their own domes of water.

Naruto was caught by surprise as he turned around to the sight of his friends captured. He was confused until he caught on that that's why Zabuza solely focused on dodging and doing handseals, to do back to back Suiton jutsus. Naruto cursed himself for being so brash. 'Fuck, I was careless.' He was quick to redirect that anger towards Zabuza.

"One step towards you friends, and I'll behead them all at once.". The clones drew their zanbatous to show that they were serious.

The Uzumaki unintentionally released his killer intent towards the original. "What do you want.", The genin said coldy.

"Naruto! Don't listen to him! Just save Tazuna!", screamed his sensei. This was a bad situation. Sakura and Tazuna had been knocked out, so that just left him and sasuke.

'I can't believe I got caught, how embarrassing. Don't die Naruto', thought Sasuke as he just eyed his red eyed teammate.

Zabuza just laughed. "You're strong kid, I'll admit that. I'll also admit that I can't take you and Hatake on at once. But, I'll gladly take you on by yourself. No holds barred. One on one. Kill or be killed. That's the only way you your friends live. "

Naruto glared at the missing nin. His clenched fists so hard that black steam and sparks of fire spewed out. The Uzumaki then brought up his fists and cracked his knuckles. Tightening his headband, and with a serious demeanor, he uttered two words.

"You're _dead._ ". With that, Naruto bursted towards Zabuza, ready to strike.

In Naruto's mind, the Yonbi could be seen chuckling.

 **"Momochi Zabuza. You have done something no one has done in a long time...You pissed off my host."**

 **-And there you have it. Chapter 5. Please read and review. It means a lot haha.**

 **-Just to reiterate, that this is Naruto x Fem Haku. Lava and Ice. Makes sense don't it? Don't worry, it's gonna be awhile before it's official. They're like 13 years old at this point lol it'll take some time.**

 **-Next chapter will be up most likely tomorrow**

 **-Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Fist vs Sword! Training from a Legend!**


End file.
